A Spin Kick
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Sasuke was confident in his abilities. By all rights, he should be a black belt. Shoulda, woulda, coulda. Ha! You guys think I have a life other than writing crappy oneshots XD. SasuHina, AU, R&R. Might continue it if ya want.


(A/N: Another one-shot! XD Lol, I just wanted to see Sasuke get whooped.

The random plot bunnies! They attack!! X3 So I was thinking about 'Introduction' in the hundred themes and it reminded me of my Tae Kwon Do test on Friday, where ya have to introduce yourself :) but I figured since they are from Japan it should be Karate. I'm not sure how many of my facts in the story are idiotically wrong, but hey, I try.

Muse-chan out!)

((Disclaimer: I… _own_… something…? –receives evil glares- I mean nothing! _Nothing!_ T-T))

* * *

_**A Spin Kick**_

"Introduce yourselves."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I represent Hatake Karate, my grand masters name is Hatake Kakashi and I am currently testing for my red belt, SIR!" his voice was smooth, loud and confident. Everything he should sound like.

It was tedious taking this test, he was _far_ beyond the level of black belt, he had been studying Karate with a personal tutor since he could _walk_. But _no_, the sadist known as Hatake Kakashi _insisted_ that he start from white belt. It was frustrating to have spent a whole _year_ as a pathetically lower belt. And he was _still_ not to black belt! Not that he didn't pass the tests…

A meek voice brought him out of his thoughts, turning his face to his left the tiniest bit he raised an eyebrow at the timid girl attempting to sound brave in her intro.

"M-my name i-is Hy-Hyuuga H-Hinata, I r-represent Hatake K-Karate, m-my… grand masters n-name is… H…Hatake Ka-Kakashi and I c-currently t-testing for my j-junior bl-black, S-SIR!!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, _this_ pathetic little girl, was a belt ahead of him. It wasn't fair. He could kick her ass any day of the week, not to mention her _pitiful_ excuse for an introduction. She obviously had very little self-confidence.

Her eyes shot up to meet his when she felt someone watching her, he sneered at her causing her to shrink back.

Too easy.

* * *

Monday. Today he would receive his new belt and say good bye to the old one(likely to burn it, he wasn't one for 'sentimental value').

His usual class consisted of a preppy blonde black belt, who often did warm up. She was a bold girl and had, after his third time there, confessed to having a crush on him. Rather bluntly.

He of course turned her down, having no interest in romance.

It really was no wonder that she made him do extra push-ups.

Another was a green-belt girl, who had potential, but was easily distracted. Usually when she stood behind him during class.

The other black belt that often appeared for Monday evening classes was a black belt from a nearby school that had, sadly, closed due to problems beyond their control. He was an exuberant boy who was _never_ to teach warm ups _ever_ again. Not everyone in the class was capable of over two hundred push ups.

A newer addition was a white belt; he was chubby, but gradually losing weight and an honest but shy boy.

The last black belt that often attended the Monday night class was… lazy, to say the least. Pitch black hair brought up into a spiky pony-tail, the boy only ever did anything because Hatake-sensei was threatening him with something… no one was quite sure what.

There were two other brown belts, gone red this test, like Sasuke. But they were annoying. The blond with the hyperactive attitude and whiskers. The other was a man who doesn't seem to _stop_ coughing. He was a good fighter though, fun to spar.

That was his usual classmates for the Monday class. Give or take a few people.

Today was more on the 'give'.

Hyuuga Hinata stood in front of him for sparing.

He almost felt happy. He had wanted to teach the little girl a lesson. He also felt frustrated and pissed at the new shiny Junior Black belt around her waist.

He was also upset. He wanted a _challenge_. Not a stupid girl.

"No touch sparing. Stepping, begin." Kakashi said drolly from behind his book, not paying the least bit of attention to his students.

Her steps were timid; she couldn't have intimidated an ant. Easily dominating the first round he cornered her more than once.

"No touch sparing. Punching, begin!"

He hadn't seen it coming. Honestly. He went into fighting stance, observed his opponent and glanced away for a mere second to look at the clock…

…so how did her fist stop an inch before his face?

She backed up quickly, still looking as clumsy as ever.

He narrowed his eyes. She got passed his defenses. _Once_. It would _only_ be once.

When she twirled around with a 360 back hand, he easily evaded, cocky as ever.

And than he felt a wind near his stomach, glancing down he noticed the girl could have landed a punch.

He was still confident though, even if this _was_ touch sparing, he was sure her pathetic blows would do nothing to hurt him.

"No touch sparing. Kicking, begin."

He really didn't know how he ended up being slammed against a wall. His mind was hazy.

All he could really see or feel was the 'feeble' girl apologizing frantically and an agonizing pain in his abdomen.

He had his suspicions it was a spin kick.

So maybe she wasn't weak…

* * *

_**SHAMELESS ADVERTISING: **_**Read 'Untold'.**


End file.
